Saint Seiya Mi vida después de mi muerte
by deyany.biersackbellamy
Summary: Saint Seiya One shot, roll, como lo quieran ver n.n, Yami es una chica que llega al meikai, ¿Logrará ser una espectro?


Mi vida después de mi muerte.

Oscuro, mi mundo se tornó totalmente oscuro, mi vida es un fiasco, quisiera morir de una vez; ojala y esto terminara pronto ya no lo soportaba.-pensé mientras corría a lo profundo del bosque llorando-Por ser débil me pasaba esto.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡YA ME HARTE NO PIENSO SEGUIR SIENDO DEBIL!

-Si realmente quieres dejar de ser débil deja de gritonear y lloriquear que no te sirve de nada.

-¿Quién eres?- respondí intimidada

- Mi nombre es Lunakrystal de Papyllon, estrella terrestre del encantamiento.

-…

-¿Asustada?, no te culpo. Dime ¿Realmente odias tanto tu vida que quieres morir?

-Sí - asentí- así es.

-¿Y por qué?-pregunto con incredulidad

-Porque estoy harta, estoy cansada y harta de todo y de todos; ¡LOS ODIO NO LOS SOPORTO!; no pienso seguir con esto, todos me la van a pagar. Algún día.

-¿Y si te digo que ese día puede llegar?, ¿qué puedes cobrarte todo lo que quieras y más?.

-Jajá, no te creo, mi vida es un fi-as-co- sonreí para luego adoptar una sombría mirada

-El señor Hades puede hacerlo y aunque no parezca sé que tienes más odio reprimido ahí adentro, pero no insistiré, es tu decisión así que dime de una buena vez niñita ¿Vienes o no?

-No es como que tenga algo que perder

La seguí a regañadientes y muy seria, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes a mí no me engañas, sé que no eres tan dura, sin embargo sí puedo sentir ese odio, alguien muy querido debió dañarte mucho porque…

-No importa como sea, y si aunque sea amable con los demás tengo mi temperamento, así que si un día vuelvo a explotar no te sorprendas.- Ella se limitó a reír por lo bajo para después preguntar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yami

-Ya veo; bueno llegamos te presento la entrada a tu futuro.

-El Yomotsu - dije anonadada – Pero para pasarlo debo estar muerta y yo no lo est…- en ese momento sentí una rara energía

-Ya lo estás. Bienvenida a tu nueva vida, querida Yami, te ayudare cuando necesites siempre y cuando seas niña buena jajajajaja

- Luna ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Se escuchó una tercera voz con tintes juguetones pero estrictos a la vez- Deberías estar entrenando

- …

-…

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa mientras me analizaba de pies a cabeza

-Se llama Yami, acaba de morir y me parece que tiene potencial como para llegar a ser un espectro- dijo revolviéndome el cabello- El es…

- Shion de Mandrágora, estrella celeste del dolor, espectro de hades. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-16 – respondí - dentro de poco cumpliré los 17.

-Jajajaja, pero si ya estas muerta. – soltó una carcajada- Luna retírate a entrenar, la llevare ante la señorita Pandora.

-Si señor- la espectro asintió y se fue; Shion y yo comenzamos a caminar

-Y dime, si servirás al señor Hades ¿Serás física o cósmica?

-No entiendo – dije un poco avergonzada

-Jajajajaja, deja te explico. – Durante todo el camino Shion no paro de explicarme y resolver dudas.

Cuando llegamos a Giudecca me percate que frente a mi había una gran cortina y detrás de ella un trono con su dueño en él, delante de la cortina una joven de cabellos oscuros se puso de pie y dio la palabra a Shion.

-Mi seños Hades, señorita pandora, esta chica aquí presente murió recientemente y LunaKrystal la ha encontrado, ambos pensamos que podría llegar a ser un buen espectro si se le entrena adecuadamente y pone de su parte.

-Un gusto linda- contestó Pandora – ¿Ya has decidido si serás Física o cósmica?

-Si –asentí mostrando más seguridad de la que esperaba- Seré física

-Pandora, Shion, retírense deseo hablar con la chica a solas- La sombría pero a la vez tranquilizadora voz provenía detrás de la cortina, la señorita Pandora y Shion salieron de la sala mientra les seguía con la mirada y de pronto…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-se posó frente a mi y puso una mano en mi hombro- puedo calcular que tienes 16 años, eres muy joven y aunque veo odio en tu interior siento que eres demasiado frágil ante los sentimientos de los demás, ¿Realmente deseas servirme y convertirte en un espectro?- dijo con tono serio mientras me miraba con preocupación

-Si señor

-Bien, llamare a Milo, Yukei, y Pandora para que alguno de ellos sea tu maestro.

-Señor, si no es falta de respeto ni insubordinación - ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Desde luego que se negaría, me puse nerviosa- Desearía que usted mismo se encargara de entrenarme.

- ¿Estas segura? - Se volvió sobre si para mirarme aturdido y un tanto asombrado – ¿Estás segura de poder aguantar el entrenamiento?

-Sí mi señor – Asentí sorprendida

-Comienza por conocer el Meikai, pídele a cualquier espectro que te lo muestre, comienza el entrenamiento mañana, retírate

-Si señor Hades – me incline y posteriormente salí, en la entrada me topé con un espectro que realmente no daba ni pinta de serlo, pues aunque se veía que era fuerte mostraba un aspecto amable.

-¿Quién eres? – Me miró - ¿Acaso tu eres el alma que Luna encontró?

-Sí así es. Soy Yami un gusto. Voy a buscarla, necesito que me muestre todo el Meikai. Con permiso.

- Espera- me sujeto la muñeca y al instante me volví – Te lo mostrare yo, solo espera a que me reporte con la señorita Pandora y saliendo te muestro todo. Esperame aquí.

No pasaron ni 3 min. Cuando el espectro estaba de vuelta.

-¿Lista? – asentí con la cabeza.

Comenzamos el recorrido, me mostró todas las prisiones, me explico lo básico, y por fin terminamos el recorrido.

-Y esto es todo, espero te haya servido.

-Gracias, solo tengo una duda ¿Quién eres?

-Jajajaja cierto nunca te lo dije, soy Milo de Wyvern, Estrella celeste de la ferocidad, juez del Meikai. Mucho gusto; me retiro debo resolver unos asuntos en la caína.

Lo mire alejarse y me quede pensando si algún día llegaría a ser tan fuerte como él.

Al día siguiente corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar Giudecca, donde unos instantes después el poderoso Hades dio presencia.

-Valla que eres puntual- su apariencia era seria y a diferencia del día anterior se mostró mucho más serio

-Sígueme, vamos a comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

Me guió hasta Cocytos , y volteó a mirarme

-Aquí es donde entrenaras del diario, tienes que mostrarme que realmente eres digna de ser un soldado- su mirada era tranquilizadora, y aunque hablaba con voz grave e intimidatoria me sentí bastante confortada.

Comencé a entrenar, valla que era pesado, me había puesto unas pesas en las piernas y en los brazos, me hizo correr todo el perímetro del cocytos, además que me dio a hacer 50 series de 10 de abdominales y 50 de lagartijas, e incluso me hizo romper rocas frente a sus ojos, aunque claro ya con todo ese agotamiento y esfuerzo previo no pude ni con la más pequeña.

-Tienes resistencia, aguantaste bastante para ser tu primer día, si sigues así serás muy fuerte –decía complacido –Te seré sincero, la razón por la que acepte que fueses mi alumna fue por tu cosmos, es muy cálido, sin embargo tu alma es una mar de emociones encontradas y entre ellas la que más resalta es el odio, me doy cuenta que lo canalizas y logras más resistencia y golpes más fuertes, a pesar que aún no son lo suficiente.

Cuando lo escuche decir eso me sentí tan bien, realmente me sorprendí.

-Mañana continuaremos, mientras tanto vete a descansar, lo mereces- dicho esto volvió a Giudecca y yo partí.

El día siguiente el entrenamiento fue igual, los días pasaban, fui conociendo más espectros.

Comencé a quererlos como si fuesen mi familia; no; ya eran mi familia, cuando terminaba de entrenar si no hablaba con Shun, Luci, Dalton, o hasta los mismos jueces Griffo y Wyvern, hablaba con Arca, Shion, Luna, Faby, Chelo y Real.

Aunque con Bennu casi no charlaba le tenía la confianza suficiente como para saber que estaría ahí cuando fuese necesario.

Con el tiempo fui admirando más y más al juez de Griffo y al Bennu, quería tener la misma fuerza que ellos- Un día seré así de fuerte- dije soltando un suspiro mientras trataba de recordar lo hermosas e imponentes que eran esas armaduras.

-Yami – una voz tranquila resonó en mis odios y volví en mi – El señor Hades y la señorita Pandora esperan por ti en Giudecca.

-Gracias, voy para allá – Le contesté a Minnos, lo que más me agradaba de el era su pasividad, era tan tranquilo, aunque su timidez me preocupaba bastante, no se me ocurría nada para hacerlo hablar más abiertamente con varios a la vez.

Entre a Giudecca decidida, lo más probable es que me mandaran a entrenar lejos otra vez, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así.

Me arrodille y entonces procedió.

-Yami – dijo pandora poniéndose de pie, valla que esa mujer era perfecta, el solo hecho de que fuese comandante de todo un ejército daba a entender su nivel de inteligencia y su carácter – Te hemos llamado por algo muy importante.

Levante la cara y la mire algo anonadada a la señorita Pandora sin entender que pasaba.

-Has entrenado duro y es por ello que te creemos acreedora al rango de soldado mantis, es por ello que deberás partir inmediatamente a llevar a cabo una misión donde probaras si realmente mereces ese rango o no.

-… a-a yo

-Yami, ve y demuestra que eres alumna de Hades, ve, hazme ver que realmente eres digna de pertenecer a mi ejército, y sobre todo, hazme sentir orgulloso de ti pequeña.

Lo único que pude hacer fue una reverencia y salir, en la puerta me topé con Luna, Shion y Minnos.

-Así que te vas de misión por tu rango eh –dijo sonriendo de lado- mucha suerte niña, muéstrame que eres digna de portarla.

-Omiyumi, buena suerte- dijo mientras me revolvía el cabello y sonreía de lado a lado

-¿Tú también vas a misión? –dijo Minnos sonriendo

-Sí, mucha suerte- respondí mientras salía hacia mi misión.

A partir de ese día decidí que seguiría entrenando y me exigiría más con tal de vengarme pero más que eso…

SER PARTE DEL EJÉRCITO DE HADES.


End file.
